Senbonzakura
Senbonzakura - Shinigami of Neo-Gotei 13, 5th Seat of Division 13. Appearance Senbonzakura has blue eyes and jet black hair upto the chin. He stands at 5'7" and has a slender figure. Prefers to wear a Shihakshou all the time, but in his Gigai he can be seen wearing T-Shirts and jeans. Personality He has a very calm and soothing personality, and mostly prefers to sit back and not involve himself in scuffles. This nature of Senbonzakura is mostly due to him being an introvert making it hard for him to make friends. But when in the mood, he can play some pranks and join in the fun. Senbonzakura doesn't enjoy fighting but in the honour of the Original Gotei's 6th Squad Captain he has decided to protect the needy and use all his abilities to perform his duties properly. Relationships Presently not in any relationship. He is new to the Goteii and is trying to get along with all the others there. History Originally a resident of Rukongai's 34th district, Senbonzakura used to spend his days watching the clouds. He had once experienced a terrible disaster; Once in the days of unrest, which was mainly due to the repeated invasions of the quincys, he had witnessed his entire village being burned down, people mercilessly slaughtered and babies killed without hesitation. Seeing all this, he ran for his life and found a hiding spot which was actually a trench along the borders of the 34th and the 33rd districts. He had laid there silently for a long time, and after quite some time had passed without any activity he decided to climb out. The moment he reached the top somebody stepped on his hands, and pulled him up by the neck. The quincy gave a wicked grin and tightened his grip even further. He lost consciousness and waited for death to greet him. After quite some time his eyes opened, and he could make out two indiciduals fighting. He realised that he was not dead. After try to grasp the situation for some time he finally realized that it was that quincy fighting with a shinigami, to be exact a Captain, the 6th Squad Captain. The Captain won and save Senbonzakura, who was so grateful to the Captain that he decided he would follow his footsteps and took upon the name 'Senbonzakura', the name of the Captain's Zanpakuto. From that day he trained hard on his own and finally joined the Neo-Gotei 13. Powers & Abilities Senbonzakura has a powerful arsenal of abilities which helps him in situations where his zanpakuto cant. Shunpo: His slender figure helps him move very fast, much faster than many of his comrades. He is yet to master shunpo completely but his progress level has been rising very fast. Hakuda: 'Due to his lack of physical strength, his hakuda abilities are not very effective. But he can still dodge incoming blows much better than others due to his high concentration ability. '''Kido: '''His favourite discipline. Senbonzakura always excelled at kido due to his excellent reiatsu control which in turn is due to his special ability to concentrate on entirely one thing while rejecting any thing else. He has recently started his training for kido, but has already mastered whichever ones he has learned. Zanpakutō ;Ten'nomegumi ''(Heaven's Grace) : In its general zanpakuto formm it is like a simple katana. upon calling its name, the hilt remains the same but one side of the blade becomes extremely thin and glows. The thin side of the blade is able to draw in huge amounts of reishi particles and concentrate it to multiply the damage by two times when cut by that side of the sword. Shikai ;Kiyomeru, Ten'nomegumi (Purify, Heaven's Grace) : In shikai it is able to gather a lot of reishi constantly(which can be used in various ways ) and use that reiatsu for zanpakuto attacks. The only time the user spends reiatsu is when he uses kido or shunpo. Zanjutsu requires no reiatsu from the user itself as the zanpakuto is able to absord reiatsu from the surroundings constantly. Shikai Abilities: '''1. Saisho no Inori: Junjo It creates a tri-link between the blade, the brain and the heart allowing the reishi particles gathered to induce high speed regeneration of any damage part or organs in the body. Minor injuries heal in an instant whereas damages to organ takes more time. While this ability is active the user's physical power drops drastically, but the shikai's reiatsu amplification effect remains. 2. Daini no Inori: Shinseina RIngu The blade creates white rings at the base of up to six people as per the user's choice and allows the user's healing abilities to be used by them. The user becomes extremely vulnerable during this period, and has to only depend upon his shunpo because the users reiatsu level and physical power drops drastically. The moment the user stops using this ability the zanpakuto reverts back to a simple katana for a uncertain period of time. 3. Saishu-Tekina Inori: Tengoku no Sutoraiku Takes away all healing ability the user possesses as long as this ability is active. Focusses all reiatsu at the tip of the thin side of the blade and each slash has its range extended by five times by emitting highly concentrated reiatsu from the edge of the blade. In this mode all defense is taken, and the blade's own blocking abilities reduce making the user depend on dodging or taking a direct hit. But in turn each attack deals ten to fifteen times its normal damage, and due to all this condensed reiatsu flowing through the user, his speed increases a lot. No two abilities can be active at the same time, but the user can switch them whenever he pleases. Bankai Not yet achieved. Quotes Best quotes Trivia *Page created by Kurorai. Category:Division 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles